Currently the common ways for transmitting packets can be divided into unicast, multicast or broadcast. For multicast system, packets have to be transmitted to all needed nodes, such as distributed topology connection status to each node. Traditionally, the method of flooding is usually used to forward the packets to all needed nodes.
When executing the forwarding method of flooding, it is not only possible to receive more than two same packets at the same node, but also possible to receive the packets transmitted from the node itself. Thus the waste of bandwidth and resources of central processing unit is caused. In software-defined networking (SDN), the controller needs to collect all information that is transmitted by each node, calculate the results, and then transmit the results to each node. However, transmitting information back and forth is very inefficient since it is time-consuming and it wastes the computing resources.